This invention is for improving and offering new use of applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 8,650,097 and application published No. 2013/0227653 A1 of system.
The solutions have been proposed that a cloud-based registration center system for products (or things) with a unique identification code (UID) assigned to each product and provide at least one registration center operable to store and enable conditional access to, at least one data record (e.g., at least one of: the ownership rights to the product, product information, manufacturer contact) linked to each product through its UID, such that at least one information record can be advantageously accessed and/or managed by at least one authorized inquirer through use of the UID. The UID registration center has a plurality of user accounts for storing the product's UID in the database system, that comprises a plurality of data records each linked to a particular UID stored in a corresponding UID registration center database file, such that at least one authorized inquirer is able to utilize a particular UID to access, verify, edit, transfer, transmit, and otherwise manage at least one information item related to each registered product in its corresponding UID registration center database file. This enables a user selling a particular product to a buyer, to transfer the UID registration center database file, corresponding to the UID of the product being sold, to the buyer, such as from first authorized party to transfer the product data file to second authorized party's account, when the first authorized party sells the product, to the second authorized party, for transferring the product's ownership rights.
The above noted that the UID is linked to the ownership rights record and the records in a data file and then transfers the UID and data file with the ownership transfer. However, these solutions can improve and be modified etc. in present invention.